wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Marine Brevet
Viriat, France |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2007-2016 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Détente et Loisirs Viriat |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Veronique Legras, Nellu Pop |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}}Marine Brevet (born November 23 in Viriat) is a retired elite French gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She is a three-time member of the French World Championships team. She trains at Détente et Loisirs Viriat. Her best event is floor exercise. Career Junior Career Brevet began her junior elite career in 2007 in a France-Great Britain Friendly meet at the age of 13 years old. A year later she was selected to compete at the Junior European Championships in her home country. In Clermont-Ferrand she helped her team win a silver medal in the team competition. Individually, she advanced to the balance beam event final where she placed 8th. In 2009 Brevet won the French Junior National Championship. Senior Career 2010 Brevet competed at the European Championships in Birmingham. Brevet helped the French team to a 4th place finish and placed 6th in the floor exercise final. A month later, she won the French all-around National gold medal as well as a silver medal on balance beam and a gold medal on uneven bars. In October Brevet competed at the 2010 World Championships in Rotterdam. The French team placed 11th and therefore did not advance to the team final. Individually Brevet did not make any individual finals. 2011 Brevet competed at the European Championship in Berlin. Here she placed 10th in the all-around final. Later that year she competed in the World Championships in Tokyo. The French team placed 10th in qualification and therefore did not qualify to the team finals. She was first reserve for the all-around competition. 2012 Brevet competed at the Olympic Test Event in order to try to qualify a team to the London Olympics later that year. Brevet and the French team placed 3rd in the team final and therefore qualified a full team to the Olympics. Individually, Brevet placed 7th in the balance beam final and won a bronze medal in the floor exercise final tying with Brazil's Daiane Dos Santos. After the test event Brevet suffered a back injury that slowed her training. Despite this she made the French team for the European Championships. In Brussels, Brevet competed on floor exercise in qualifications but did not end up competing in the team final where the French team placed 5th due to an ankle injury. At French National Championships Brevet won a silver medal in the all-around competition and winning a gold medal on floor exercise as well as placing 4th on uneven bars and balance beam. One month before the London Olympics Brevet dislocated her elbow keeping her off the French Olympic Team. 2013-2014 In March 2013, Brevet tore her Achilles tendon keeping her out of competition for the rest of the year. Bevet returned to competition in 2014. She made the European Championships team but the French team did not advance to the team final and Brevet did not qualify for any individual finals. Later that year Brevet was named to her third World Championship team. The French team finished in thirteenth in qualifications, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. 2015 In March, Brevet won all-around bronze at the French National Championships. She went on to compete at the City of Jesolo Trophy, helping the French team place fourth, and individually placing fifth on beam and fifteenth in the all-around. In late May, she won all-around bronze and placed fourth with her team at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. In June, she competed in the inaugural European Games in Baku, helping the French team place fourth, just shy of a medal. In September, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Romania, winning team, uneven bars, and floor exercise silver, all-around bronze, and placing eighth on vault and eleventh on beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. While France didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore did not qualify a full team to the Olympics, they did qualify a full team to the Olympic Test Event. 2016 Brevet started off the season at the City of Jesolo Trophy in March, placing fourth with her team, seventh on balance beam, and tenth in the all-around. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, helping France qualify a full team to the Olympics. Individually, she placed seventh on balance beam and thirty-third in the all-around. In May, she competed at the Varna World Cup, placing fourth on uneven bars and floor exercise and seventh on balance beam. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, helping France to a bronze team. Individually, she placed sixth on beam and floor. In late June, she was named to the French team for the Olympics.Olympics In July, she competed in a friendly meet against gymnasts from Romania, winning team gold and tying for fourth in the all-around with teammate Anne Kuhm. She went on to compete in one last friendly meet, this time against gymnasts from Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Romania, and Venezuela, winning team silver and placing fifth in the all-around. Rio Olympics France competed in the last subdivision of qualifications, starting on uneven bars. While France didn't qualify for the team final, Brevet qualified in eighteenth for the all-around. She finished fifteenth in the final. After Rio, she retired to attend physiotherapy school in Lyon.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Crystallize" by Lindsey Stirling 2015-2016 - "Shine On You Crazy Diamond" by Pink Floyd References